Tasiel
Tasiel is a scheming Keyblade Master who haunted the Kingdom Realm under different faces. Story Luna Reports reveal the man to be Luna's teacher, who eventually succumbed to thirst for power in order to obtain the χ-Blade and seize ultimate power through Kingdom Hearts. To do so, he helped provoke the events of the Keyblade War. Only did Luna's actions stop Tasiel by slaughtering him and a great number of Keyblade wielders, seemingly putting his schemes at rest. However, Tasiel's Nobody Xastiel survived, manipulating his apprentice Leos into pressuring Karel, to trick Karel into frightening the young Haru, in order to turn Haru against Luna's Nobody Luxan. Although he succeeded, obtaining a fragmentary part of the χ-blade and killing Luxan, he was promptly stopped and destroyed by Karel and Haru's union. Even then however, Tasiel's malevolence survived as a Heartless who merged with Luna's darkness. Taking Luna's name, he attempted to recreate the χ-blade by controlling Karel to kill Ruxah, but Haru and Ruxah's persistence, combined with Karel destroying his own heart, forever stunted Tasiel's schemes by crushing his Heartless as well. Appearance Xastiel is an orange-eyed, brown-haired man dressed in a darkness-protecting black coat. According to Luxan, he did not change much from his times as a human. Tasiel's Heartless is however a vague black silhouette that can shape-shift into a variety of forms, but prefers either Luna's, or Karel's. Personality Tasiel is a manipulative, power-hungry, merciless man who believes that due to the χ-blade's ultimate power, every sacrifice he makes in order to obtain it is insignificant, since he will gain more from it. Tasiel knows just how the heart works and how to break or protect it, tricking people into thinking just as he desires to make them act as he needs. Xastiel is quite similar to Tasiel in behavior, aside from an empty hate of Luna, and an even greater lack of morals or empathy, no longer even caring about erasing all existence from any number of worlds as long as he gets what he deserves. Tasiel's Heartless takes it even further with a sadistic desire to end all of existence and consume everything through darkness, while still remaining just as talented as a schemer. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Quite standard for a Keyblade Wielder. Tasiel possesses immense talent in magic. * Keen Intellect: An expert in deceit and manipulation, Tasiel was able to manipulate others constantly in order to obtain what he desired, while keeping a frighteningly innocent attitude. * Keyblade Mastery: Tasiel, as an expert in the art of Keyblade mastery, is a skillful user of Keyblade abilities, using his weapon both as a way to channel powerful spells, and to quickly overpower his enemies. * Darkness Mastery: Tasiel seems to have a small measure of control over darkness, and can manipulate the darkness in people's heart quite easily. As a Heartless, his powers are obviously much greater, and he was able to retain his conscience as a Heartless, as a testament to his willpower. * χ'''-blade Use:''' Tasiel, when using the χ-blade, possesses immense powers, using them in battle to empower his old Keyblade Armor and turn it into a massive, towering centaur-like structure which he pilots from the inside. Storylines * Kingdom Hearts Crossroads features him as a main antagonist. * Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II features him as a main antagonist. Trivia * Xastiel - or rather, χastiel - is an anagram of Tasiel with an χ added, and refers to the traditional angel Castiel, a twist on his seemingly angelic nature. Category:Character Category:Kingdom Realm